


A Spilt Second

by FandomFeels17



Category: One Direction
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, High School Exams, In later chapters - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, Summer Holiday, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: It only takes a second to ruin someone's life... And it only takes a second to flip it upside down again...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!
> 
> So, the title might seem familiar and that's because I've decided to re-write this story. I felt like the other version was been a little rushed, so I've decided to space it out a bit more...
> 
> I hope you all love this version as much as I do. And Any constructive criticism is welcome in the comments!

 

* * *

 

 

Louis Tomlinson sighed in relief as the plane touched down on British soil. After a week away from his boyfriend and his best friends, he was ready to have a nice long catch up with them.

Eyeing the seatbelt sign, his fingers twitched. 'It's not going to go any faster!' his sister piped up from the seat next to him. Louis quickly glared at her before going back to eyeing the seatbelt sign.

'C'mon. C'mon.' he murmured, glancing down the isle to see if anyone had undone their seatbelts. Finally, the plane came to complete stop and the seatbelt sign lit up, freeing Louis from his seat.

Quickly jumping up, he flung the overhead compartment open and grabbed his large carry on bag. 'Do I have to wait for you both? I think Harry is picking me up...' Louis said, as he reached into his pocket and turned his phone on.

Johannah rolled her eyes. 'I'm desperate to see Dan, but you don't see me trying to leave my family behind the second the holiday ends, do you?' Louis looked at her blankly. Johannah sighed deeply and waved her hand. 'Go on, we'll see you at home!'

Louis beamed. 'Thanks Mama!' he called, as he rounded the corner and rushed down the airplane steps, thanking the air stewardess as he did. Jumping the last step, Louis broke into a run as fast as he could with a large bag hitting his hip. Stopping at passport control, he headed over his passport, bouncing on the tips of his toes.

'Excited to see someone or do you need the toilet?' the man asked, as he checked Louis passport.

Louis smiled. 'The love of my life.' he said, accepting his passport back and rushing through. Without him having his suitcase to collect, he rushed straight through 'Nothing to Declare' and scanned the crowd for the curly hair he knew and loved so much. He frowned he didn't see it, however his phone pinging, had him distracted.

_Was running late. I'm here now. Heading towards the doors. H x_

Rushing the large crowd of people, he darted from the airport and out into the night air, scanning the car park for his boyfriend.

'LOUIS!'

Louis whipped round, seeing Harry heading towards him, a large smile on his face. Louis rushed forward, dropping his bag next to his feet as Harry crashed into him, picking him and twirling round. 'I've missed you, baby!' Louis whispered, as Harry set him back on his feet.

'I've missed you too! So much!' Harry leant down to grab Louis' bag before taking his hand and leading him to his car. While Louis had yet to pass his test, Harry had only turned seventeen four months ago, and he had passed with flying colours.

Smiling as they reached the car, Harry flipped the boot up in the mostly empty car park up and placed Louis' bag in  before shutting the boot firmly and climbing into the drivers seat.

'Wait...' Louis said, as Harry was about the turn the engine on. Harry looked over at boyfriend, a small frown on his face. Louis leant closer and connected their lips, in what was their first kiss in over a week.

Harry preened and clutched Louis closer to him, his fingers tangling into his hair, as he deepened the kiss, their tongues duelling for dominance. Breathing heavily through his nose, Harry pressed closer to Louis, forcing him backwards to the passenger door, stretching them across the front seats.

Louis moaned before he pulled away, breathing heavily. 'Fuck... Baby, maybe we should take this home?' he whispered, but pulled Harry in for another kiss in spite of his words before.

Harry went willingly for a few moments, before he pulled away and sat back up, running a hand through his curls. 'I want spread out on my bed...'

Louis smirked as he straightened himself out in the passenger seat. 'Then, what are you waiting for?' he asked, his eyes darkening as he saw a certain part of Harry wanting attention.

The engine roared to life before Harry drove out of the  parking lot, passing Dan, Johannah and Lottie on the way as he exited the airport car park...

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Niall, Liam and Meghan were chilling at their hangout, a little spot in the woods that was theirs.

'So, what time does Louis land?' Niall asked, as he took a swig from vodka bottle that he had took from his parents liquor cabinet.

Meghan checked her watch. 'He's landed, so he should be on his way home now.'

Liam snorted and took a sip from his bottle of water. 'I doubt we'll see him or Harry tonight. We'll see them on Monday, no doubt looking f-'

'Okay! Don't want that image in my head!' Meghan shrieked, covering her face with her hands as she laughed.

Niall and Liam laughed, before cheering when Alex, Perrie and Jade came into view, three bags between them both. 'Someone say Chinese takeaway?' Perrie asked, before she sat down next to Meghan and dished out their takeaways, while Alex and Jade did same to Liam and Niall. The smell of Chinese takeaway invaded their nostrils as they devoured their meals, chatting and taking photos and generally having a good time.

'Ah man! That was bloody lovely!' Liam announced, patting his stomach.

'I second that.' Meghan said, crunching her way through her bag of prawn crackers, as she relaxed against a tree trunk.

Niall reached over to grab one, only to yank his hand back when Meghan swatted him. 'Meghan doesn't share food!'

Liam and Perrie cracked up at Meghan's impression of Joey from Friends. 'That was great!' Perrie praised, giggling when Meghan took a bow.

'Why, thank-you!' she giggled.

Jade giggled, before she continued scrolling through her Instagram feed. 'Looks like Lottie is home.' she said, turning her mobile round so they could all see the photo that Lottie had posted of herself in her own bed.

'Damn! I want the Tommo gene's. Look how tanned she is after a week!' Niall whined.

Perrie laughed. 'Don't worry. We'll all be tanned when we go away after our exams.'

'I can't wait for that! A week away in France!' Meghan sighed blissfully, already imagining the sun beaming down on her skin.

'With the eight of us there, it's going to be the best holiday ever!' Alex said, swinging an arm round Perrie's shoulder and pressing a kiss to her hair, making Perrie smile brightly.

'Does that mean we're going to have to learn French? None of us can speak it.' Niall said, biting his thumb nail.

Liam snorted. 'Louis can be our translator.'

Niall thought about it. 'So, does that mean I can bomb my French test?'

The air erupted with laughter, Liam shoving Niall playfully as he did so, shoving an egg roll into his mouth as he flung an arm round his best friend.

 

* * *

 

 

Lottie yawned and rolled over in her bed, pouting at lack of Tommy in it. Her boyfriend was currently in Spain with his friends, celebrating a nineteenth birthday.

Picking up her phone, she scrolled through her photo, stopping on a selfie she and Tommy had took on a sunset walk. Smiling, she uploaded it to her Instagram, the effect enhancing the sunset and her blue eyes.

_Missing the other half of me..._

Posting the selfie and exiting out of Instagram, she threw her phone next to her, before reaching for her laptop. Firing up the laptop, she opened up the internet and opened up her Netflix account before clicking on Suits.

Pulling the bed duvet up to her chin, she snuggled deep into her bed and clicked play, quickly becoming engrossed as Rachel betrayed Mike with Logan...

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was glad his Mum and Robin had gone away for the weekend. Louis' cries and shouts of Harry's name were loud enough that Harry was sure the neighbours could hear them.

'Fuck!' Louis choked out, grabbing Harry's shoulders for something to hold on to. 'Baby... God, I missed this... Missed you!' Louis gasped out, before his eyes rolled back into his head and his nails scrapped roughly down Harry's back, as he reached the limit.

Yelling out in pain and a bit of pleasure, Harry yanked his hand from his back and laced their fingers together, 'You little shit!' Harry gasped, speeding up his thrusts before he threw himself over the edge, clutching Louis' hip tightly with his free hand.

Collapsing on top of Louis, Harry gasped for breath, trying to calm himself down before slipping from Louis' body and collapsing to the side of him. Pulling Louis close to him, he ran his fingers through Louis' sweat damp hair, as Louis tried to calm himself down. 'You're okay, baby.' Harry murmured, running his hand comfortingly down Louis' arm.

Once Louis had managed to stop shaking, he pressed a kiss to Harry's chest. 'That was the best welcome home I've ever had.' he breathed out, smiling.

Harry chuckled. 'You're welcome. Got to give the best to my baby.'

Louis chuckled, before he propped himself up on his elbow and gazed at Harry. 'How you feeling about the upcoming exams?'

'The revision is going okay. Just need help with French.' Harry smirked, avoiding Louis' eyes. 'I need a tutor though and I don't know where to find one.'

'Well, you could ask a handsome guy that I know. Blue eyes, annoying twin sister, but I hear he has a gorgeous boyfriend...'

'Oh yeah?' Harry rolled over, cradling Louis in his arms. 'This guy have a name?'

Louis scrunched his nose up cutely. 'Sure well does. But, I prefer the name 'Best Boyfriend Ever'.' he giggled, as Harry buried his face in the crook of his neck.

'Oh, best boyfriend ever, will you please help me pass French?'

Louis laughed, throwing his head back, before their eyes met. 'Je m'attends à obtenir une récompense lorsque vous passez avec un A. peut-être... Le sexe de fête?'

Harry looked down at Louis blankly, before narrowing his eyes in concentration. 'You did that on purpose.' he accused, softly. 'Although you said 'le sexe... Which means sex...' Harry shrugged with a smile. 'Whatever, Deal.'

Louis giggled and yanked the duvet up over their heads, as Harry joined their lips together, in a gentle, slow kiss...

 

* * *

 

 

Jetlag was a bitch and Lottie was finding that out the hard way. Tossing and turning in her bed, she finally gave and flung the covers off of her. Climbing from her bed, she headed to her dresser and yanked it open, rooting around for her favourite jumper of Louis'.

'Oh, come on!' she whispered, when she couldn't find it. Sighing, she shut her dresser before she headed from her room to her brothers. She hadn't heard him come home, so she assumed he was staying the night at Harry's. Flicking his light on, she headed straight for his dresser and yanked open his jumper draw.

Rummaging around, she littered the floor with her twins jumpers, in search for the one she wanted. Finding it buried at the back, she yanked it from the drawer and unfolded it, a small box dropping to the floor and disappearing under the bed. Frowning, she slipped the jumper over her head, instantly feeling warmer, before she quickly folded up the other jumpers and shoved them back in the drawer.

Closing the drawer, she felt around under Louis' bed for the box what had dropped from the jumper. Closing her fingers round the box, she brought it out from under the bed, holding it in her palm. 'Holy shit...' she whispered, biting her lip to contain her glee at what she had found.

Flipping the box open, her eyes were greeted with the sight of silver band with a emerald in it...

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

 

 

When Louis arrived home, the next morning, he wasn’t expecting his sister to be clingy and needy with him. It actually freaked him out a little bit, as it wasn’t really Lottie’s style of comfort for him.

‘What’s the matter with you?’ He asked, as she clung to his arm.

Lottie smiled brightly. ‘Nothing.’

‘Good. Why are you hanging off me, like you haven’t just spent a week in France with me?’

Lottie pouted. ‘Can’t I just show my twin some love?’ She asked, pulling away. ‘Rude.’ She stalked off to the kitchen, disappearing round the corner.

Louis narrowed his eyes before heading for the kitchen as well, to make a cup of tea. Bustling about in the kitchen, he didn’t see Lottie fiddling about with the box she had found last night. ‘Do you want one?’ He asked, as he reached into the cupboard for a mug.

‘Yes, please.’ Lottie tapped the box on top of the island, her eyebrows raised. ‘By the way...’ she said, just as Louis turned around with the two cups of steaming hot tea. She smirked. ‘What’s this?’ She threw the box up in the air and caught it.

Louis’ eyes widened and he quickly placed the cup on the counter. ‘Where the fuck did you get that? Give me it!’ He reached across the island for the box, only for his twin to hold it out of reach. ‘Lottie! Give me the fucking box!’ He shouted, rounding the counter and standing in front of her.

Lottie’s eyes glittered with glee. ‘You’re only seventeen...!’

‘GIVE ME THE BOX!’ Louis screamed, snatching the small box from Lottie’s hand. ‘Don’t even think of uttering a word to Mum!’

‘Are you proposing?’ Lottie asked, undeterred by her brothers anger.

‘None of your business.’ Louis snapped. ‘Stop snooping through my things!’ He told her, before grabbing his cup of tea and heading for his room.

Opening his door, he placed the cup of tea on his bedside table, before he headed for his jumper drawer and pulled it open, tucking the box back under his jumpers and out of sight. Shutting the drawer, he let out a sigh of relief before flinging himself on his bed. Groaning in pleasure as he stretched his limbs, he reached for his phone as it pinged in his pocket. Digging it out, he clicked on the notification from his boyfriend.

Under a ‘Lo-fi’ effected picture of him laid in Harry’s bed, the covers low on his sleeping body that morning, Harry had captioned the photo.

_Got my boy back... Everything is right in the world again._

Louis rolled his eyes, but failed to keep the smile from his face. Liking the picture, he commented under the picture.

_And people say I’m the dramatic one in our relationship..._

Glancing at the time at the top of his screen, he groaned before he dragged himself to the shower to get himself ready for a nine hour shift at the restaurant where he worked at with Meghan...

* * *

 

Meghan was drumming her fingers on the end of the bar. She hated been the first one out of her work colleagues to arrive for her shift, apart from her manager, but that was different, seeing as Kate lived in the flat above the pub.

'Who am I working with today?' Meghan asked Kate, who was the manager of The White Kite.

Kate grabbed the shift rota, that listed everyone who was working that day, what times, and what jobs they were doing, as well as what food they had and hadn't got. 'Luke, me and Louis.' Kate said, before taking the shift rota into the kitchen to find out what the soup was and the specials for that day.

'Jeez, Meg! Cheer up!' was Luke's greeting as he walked through the door, a bright on smile on his face.

Meghan groaned. 'I hate working when the weather is nice!' she whined, with a pout, before accepting the hug from Luke.

'It'll fly by, trust me.' Louis said, as he disappeared round the corner and into the back room, where they all stored their belongings.

Meghan groaned, before she headed for the till, trying to see if she could clock in again. 'Oh finally! You piece of shit!' she muttered, as she grabbed her apron and tied round her waist, tucking her towels into the ribbons of her apron.

'Oii Oii!'

Meghan giggled as she heard the very familiar cheer coming from outside, before the door opened again to reveal Louis. 'Oh no! Just when everything was nice and peaceful!' she whined, playfully.

Louis pulled a face as he leant against the bar. 'Oi! Rude.' he commented, digging his apron, towels and his personal work key for the tills out of his pocket. Dropping his bag on the floor, he tied the grey apron round his waist and tucked the gleaming white towels into the ribbons of his apron, like Meghan had done. 'Who we working with today?' he asked stifling a yawn behind his hand.

'Me, Megs, Kate and yourself.' Luke announced, as he rounded the corner with his short, black hair styled and his uniform immaculate.

Louis nodded. 'Cool.' he said, with smile, heading to the back room and throwing his bag through the door, before heading back to the bar and up to the till, to clock in for his shift.

The kitchen door swung open to reveal Kate. 'Ah. Louis, Luke. Good, you're both here. Glad to have you both back.' She cleared her throat. 'Today looks like it could be a busy day. The sun is shining, so we could get a lot of walk ins on top of the bookings. So, just be prepared, drink lots of water and lets smash it, yeah?'

'Course we will, Kate!' Meghan said, as she swirled her long, brown curly hair up into a messy bun, with a few stray strands dangling down the side of her face.

'Good.' Kate said, with a smile. 'Wash your hands and lets get cracking. I-serves, glasses of water, let's go, go, go!'

'Yes, boss!' Louis and Luke cheered, before disappearing to grab a pint glass of water with lemon slices.

* * *

 

'Jesus! You could cover up. I shouldn't have to be reminded that my younger brother has a more active sex life than me.' Gemma whined, throwing Harry a shirt, as she walked passed her brother's bedroom door.

Harry groaned in disgust. 'Fucking hell, Gem! I don't want to know about your sex life!' he suddenly smirked wickedly. 'Not my fault I've got such a good sex life. Have you seen my boy?'

Gemma stalked into the room and clipped her brother round the head. 'Shut up and get ready for work! I expect leftover cake you get back.' she said, before she left the room and disappeared into her own bedroom.

Harry rolled his eyes and spritzed a squirt of Lynx on, before he slipped on a light green t-shirt and ruffled his hair in the mirror. Tugging his brown suede boots on, he smoothed his hands down his skinny jeans, before headed from his room, closing his bedroom door behind him.

Heading down the stairs and grabbing his car keys, Harry called out goodbye to his Mum, before he shut the front door and headed for his car. Climbing in and starting up the engine, Harry pulled out of the driveway and headed towards his work, which was twenty minutes away by car from his house.

Pulling into the small car park next to the bakery, Harry put his car in neutral before climbing out and locking it up. Heading round the back of the bakery, he slipped inside, instantly smiling at the familiar smell of freshly baked goodies.

'Harry, my darling boy!' Barbra cooed, greeting him with a hug, as he tied his apron round his waist.

'Hey Barbra.' he greeted, smiling and hugging her tightly. 'What we got on the menu today?' Harry asked, as he clocked in for his lunchtime shift.

'Most of the favourites and a few new recipes, but there's a few batches of bread that need kneading, if you could do that first, before you serve out here.' Barbra said, softly.

Harry nodded. 'Of course I will. Any little leftovers?' he inquired, glancing into the baking room, where he would be working for the next few hours.

Barbra smiled. 'Maybe. Now, get kneading.' she laughed, as Harry skipped into the room, placing a hairnet on his curls as he did so.

 The next few hours, Harry kneaded bread and made double batches of baked goods, whether it was Lemon Drizzle cake or Blueberry muffins or Chocolate Chip muffins. Smiling at his accomplishments, he wondered out with a tray of Chocolate Chips muffins. 'Freshly baked, and most importantly, warm and gooey Chocolate Chip muffins!' Harry called out, to the customers that were sat the few tables inside. There was an instant rush and Barbra conveniently left him alone to deal with the small rush he caused. 

'Thanks for that.' Harry said to Barbra, when everyone had been served and the café was humming with satisfied customers.

Barbra chuckled from her seat in the little staff room. Taking a sip of her tea, she smiled. 'You brought them out before we used the up the others. Of course I was going to let you deal with the crowd you caused.'

Harry chuckled, before checking his watch. 'What time does Will get here?' he asked, scratching his nose.

Barbra smirked. 'In about an hour. Why?'

'Well...' Harry rocked back and forth on his heels. 'Because we're quiet and everyone who needs serving have been served, do you think-'

'Wipe down the tables and clean up, then you can go.' Barbra said, knowingly. 'I'm guessing the boyfriend got back last night?'

Harry blushed. 'Maybe...' he said, before quickly rushing back to the counter before Barbra could change her mind about letting him go early.

* * *

 

Harry had just pulled into the driveway of his house when his phone pinged. Turning off the engine, Harry reached into his pocket and opened up a message from Niall.

_Dinner at White Kite. Me, Li, Pez and Jade. Six pm. Don't be late! X_

Harry sent back an reply, agreeing to the plan, before he climbed from the car, grabbing Gemma's bag of leftovers from the passenger seat, leaving Louis' on the passenger seat floor for later. Glancing at his phone screen, he saw he had an hour before he needed to be at the restaurant. Heading into the house, he chucked the bag of leftover cakes at Gemma, who shrieked in shock before squealing. Rolling his eyes, he headed up the stairs and into his bedroom en-suite.

After a nice, warm shower to get rid of the lingering smell of the bakery, Harry stepped from the shower and towel dried his hair, walking into his bedroom as he did so. Grabbing some styling product and pouring it into his hand, he ran it through his hair, before his curls started to reappeared, more smoother and styled than his normal style.

Slipping on his Calvin's boxer briefs, he grabbed his skinny jeans with the rips at the knees and grabbed a baby blue button up, only buttoning the first three buttons at the bottom. Spritzing a splash of Dior, Savage onto his neck, he double checked his appearance, before grabbing his phone.

Checking the time, he saw he had half an hour to get to the restaurant. Grabbing his wallet, he headed from his bedroom and down the stairs. He was almost out of the door, when Anne called out to him. 'Haz? You going out? Dinner's ready.'

Harry winced, lifting his jacket of the hook and slipped it on. 'I'm... I'm meeting the gang. For food. Now...'

The kitchen was silent for a few seconds. 'Oh. Okay, darling. Have fun.' Anne called out, although Harry could sense the fake happiness in her voice. Shutting the front door behind him as he stepped out, he headed for his car. Sliding into the driver's seat, he fired up the engine and pulled out of the driveway, heading in the direction of _The White Kite_.

Pulling into the car park, he smiled when he saw Louis stood outside, round the back entrance, having a smoke. Pulling into parking space, Harry turned off the engine and climbed from car, remembering to grab Louis' treat bag. Locking up the car, he headed round the back of the pub, where Louis was. 'Hey sexy!' he greeted, with a smirk.

Louis turned round, pulling his phone away from his ear and hanging up. 'Hey baby. I was just ringing you to see where you was. The others are here already...' Leaning in for a kiss, Louis hummed pleasantly, before seeing the bag of goodies in Harry's hand. 'Oh! Goodies!' he squealed, instantly reaching for the bag.

Harry snatched up above Louis' head. 'I haven't seen you since this morning.'

Louis raised an eyebrow. 'I'm aware of that. Now, give me my goodies and I won't mess up your order tonight.'

'You're serving us?'

'Yes. Obviously!'

Harry's eyes glittered with mischief. 'Can you mess up Niall's order when he orders the chicken?'

'Can I have my goodies now?' Louis asked, a wide smile breaking out his face when Harry handed him the bag. Reaching into the bag, Louis grabbed the Chocolate Chip muffin and taking a huge bite. 'Oh my god. How did I manage to land such a beautiful baker?'

Harry smirked, feeling proud of himself. 'How long have you been on your break?'

'I got a ten minute cigarette break...' Louis narrowed an eye. 'Why?'

Harry shrugged his shoulder slowly, stepping closer to Louis. 'How long you been on your break?'

'Two minutes... Why?'

* * *

 

Niall was stood at the bar, a Pepsi clutched in his hands, as he waited for Harry. Taking a sip, he checked his phone, wondering what was keeping Harry.

'You do know that Louis came back last night, right?' Perrie asked, as she approached him.

'Yes. We all saw the selfie of Lottie last night.' Niall pulled a face as he continued. 'And the picture from Harry this morning. I'm sorry, I love my friends, I do... But I do not need to see a sex sated Louis-'

'Whoa! Mate. Too much information.' Luke told him, from his place behind the bar. Clearing his throat, he took a sip of his water before carrying on speaking. 'Last I saw him, he was having a cigarette round the back.'

Niall frowned. 'Wait, he's back working? Already?'

Luke nodded. 'Didn't he tell you?'

'No, I assumed he'd be back one day next week. Thought he'd at least have the weekend off.' Niall explained, before he caught sight of a mop of curls heading towards him. 'Oh. Finally! Where have you been?' Niall asked Harry, as he approached with a smile.

'Nowhere, why?' Harry replied, before flashing a smile at Luke. 'A pint of lemonade, please.' he asked, before turning back to Niall. 'Why did you want to know where I was?'

Niall squinted his eyes, before shaking his head. 'No reason. Just not like you to be-' he cut himself off as Louis came through the kitchen doors, carrying two plates of steaming food. 'Alright, Nialler?' He asked, as he passed him, Perrie and Harry to deliver food to the people in the bar.

Perrie snorted, hiding a smile behind her hand, as she watched Louis serve the customers before heading back towards them. Louis frowned as he saw Perrie's expression. 'What's the matter with you?' he asked, looking from Perrie, to Niall to Harry and back to Perrie.

'Oh nothing. Had a good snog outside?'

'How did you-'

'Might want to re-do that top button.' Perrie said, before she grabbed both Niall and Harry, armed with his drink, and headed to their table for the night, leaving Louis fiddling with his shirt, while glaring at Harry as he watched him get dragged away.

* * *

 

Louis was glad when nine o'clock came round. He was dead on his feet and all he wanted was his bed. Finally sorting out his money-belt, he double checked everything was correct, before he handed out a few money tips to Luke and the kitchen staff, before keeping the rest of his tips to himself.

Clocking out and officially ending his shift, he headed to the back room, to grab his bag, before checking his phone, seeing a text from Harry, saying he got home safe. Quickly firing off a text to his boyfriend, he undid his apron and shoved it into his bag.

'Need a lift home?' Meghan asked, as she stepped into the room to collect her jacket and bag.

Louis nodded. 'Please, love. You don't mind do you?'

Meghan snorted. 'Course not. It's on my way, anyway. Besides, you're my oldest friend. You owe me when you pass your test though.' she said, smiling cheekily.

Louis laughed and nodded. 'Deal.' he said, watching as she slid her jacket on and grabbed her car keys.

Stepping from the back room with their belongings. they headed for the doors, calling out a goodbye to Luke and Kate, before heading out into the night air and heading for Meghan's car. Slipping into their respective seats, Meghan fired up her car, before pulling out of the car park and heading towards Louis' house.

Fiddling with his thumbs, Louis contemplated his next words. 'If...' he trailed off, before starting again. 'If you love someone... Like really, really loved them, what would do if... You got proposed to?'

'Like I'm going to get proposed to at this-' Meghan's eyes widened as she realised why Louis had asked that. 'Holy shit!' she exclaimed, quickly looking at him, before turning back to the road. 'You can't fucking propose now! You're seventeen!'

'We've been together since we were thirteen...'

'Louis...' Meghan sighed, not wanting to hurt his feelings. 'I know you love him and he no doubt loves you too, but proposing when you're both so young?'

'It feels right though... I want to spend the rest of my life with him.'

'Yeah, you have the rest of your life to propose.' Meghan pulled up outside of Louis' house. 'I'm just saying, maybe start with a promise ring. Give him a bit of warning before hand.'

Louis worried his bottom lip between his teeth, before sighing in defeat. 'You're right. It's just... I love him so much and I want him to be mine, now.' Louis groaned and ran a hand through his hair. 'Maybe I can keep the ring till I do actually propose.'

Meghan gawped, before snapping her mouth shut. 'You've bought the ring?!' she shrieked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Louis cowered back slightly. 'Yes... It's a simple silver band with a emerald.'

'Jesus Louis! Who else knows?'

'Lottie. But she's keeping her mouth shut.' Louis said, firmly, before sighing. 'I really love him.'

Meghan cooed, before patting his arm. 'Just give him a promise ring... And maybe wait a few years to pop the big question...'

Louis nodded, 'You're right.' he said, looking at her and smiled. 'Thanks, Meghan...' He opened the passenger door and climbed out. 'You're in tomorrow night, right?'

'Yeah. Want me to send you the rotas?'

Louis nodded. 'Please. Would be a great help.' Smiling at Meghan's nod, he shut the car door firmly, before waving her off, watching as she headed down the road and out of sight.

Turning towards his house, Louis headed up the garden and slipped into the house. Hearing the television on in the living room, he called out. 'Mum, I'm home. I'm going for a shower.'

'Okay, darling.'

Heading up the stairs, he headed straight for the bathroom, only to be stopped when Lottie exited, wrapped in a towel. 'Ah. Look who it is!' she said, leaning against the doorframe. 'You proposed yet?'

Louis hissed at her to shut up. 'Christ, Will you shut up!' Walking her backwards into the bathroom, he shut the door. 'I'm not proposing anymore. I'm going to give him a promise ring instead and leave the engagement ring for another time.'

Lottie looked put out for a few seconds before she nodded. 'Might be for the best. But... Can I be there when you do pop the question?'

Louis pretending to smack the back her head, before laughing. 'Get out of here. Let me shower in peace.'

Lottie's laughter rang out as she headed from the bathroom and into bedroom, giving Louis his privacy. Louis stripped himself of his clothing, and stepped into the shower, turning on the shower as he did, the water still lukewarm before warming up slightly more, to Louis' temperature.

Louis sighed in relief at the water cascading down his body, washing away the smell of the restaurant and the smoke he had, half an hour before his shift ended. Tipping his head back, he thought about the ring in his drawer, before smiling.

He would use that ring one day. Just not now. And, until the time came for it find its way home on Harry's rightful finger, he would keep it hidden in his drawer until that day, hopefully not in too near future...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, I-serves are basically an I-pod what waitresses/waiters use to take orders in restaurants...


	3. Chapter 3

 

* * *

 

'This is fucking stupid!' Lottie complained, as herself and Louis headed to school for their exams. 'Why do we have to wear our fucking school uniform for exams?' she exclaimed, tucking at her school tie.

Louis was multitasking. 'Yeah.' he said, absently looking at his phone as he tried to revise at the last minute.

Lottie sighed. 'Do you even know what I'm talking about?'

'Yeah...' Louis said, scrolling through his revision notes on his phone, evidently saying anything to just keep Lottie happy.

Lottie sighed and rolled her eyes, before something caught her eye. 'Uneven slab.' she warned, knowing her brother wouldn't listen.

Louis looked up at her. 'What?' he asked, before he found himself tripping up and face planting the floor, with a shout of pain. Lottie burst out laughing and picked up his phone, checking for any damages. 'Oh my god, I think I've done my ankle in!' Louis groaned in pain, clutching it. At Lottie's laughter, he growled. 'Lottie, I'm being fucking serious!'

The laughter slowly faded from Lottie as she realised her twin wasn't joking. 'Oh shit!' Panic began to ascend on her face.

Louis shook his head. 'Don't you dare panic! Just...' Louis looked round, seeing the school in the distance. 'Just help me into school and then after the bloody exam, I'll sort my ankle out.'

'What if you've pulled a muscle?' Lottie asked, reaching down to help him from the floor. Swinging one of her brother's arms round her neck, she supported Louis as he hopped on his good leg.

'It's a sprain! I'm sure of it! What a brilliant way to start off a Monday!' Louis groaned out, squeezing his eyes shut. 'I need ice!' he said, adamantly.

'Do you want me to take off your shoe?' Lottie nodded, as Louis lowered himself onto a garden wall. At her brothers nod, she undid the shoe on his bad foot, ignoring his pained hisses. Rolling up her brother's school pants, she lightly lifted his ankle into her hand. 'Okay, it's swelling slightly...'

'Oh fuck!' Louis gasped. Glancing to the school, he looked back at Lottie. 'Just... Get me to the nurses office!'

'Okay...' Lottie whispered, tucking her brothers shoe under her arm, and helping him to his good leg, before they set off again. Entering the grounds, Lottie looked round for Harry, not seeing him anywhere. Checking the time on her phone, she gasped. 'Oh my god, my exam starts in five minutes!' she told Louis, before she heard a shout behind her.

'LOUIS!' Harry was running towards them. 'What happened?!' he screeched, as he skidded to a stop in from of them. 'Baby...' he looked down and found the answer to his question. 'What happened?' he repeated, taking over from Lottie at supporting Louis.

'I've got my exam. I've got to go!' Lottie said, before she rushed off quickly.

'Good luck!' Louis shouted, before groaning. 'I need the nurses office!' he told Harry, as they walked, or hopped, into the school.

Harry nodded, before heading in the direction that Louis needed. Reaching the office, Harry pushed the door open and helped Louis inside. The nurse looked up from her computer. 'Oh my god, Mr Tomlinson, what happened?'

'I tripped over a fucking uneven slab.' Louis exclaimed, before he sat down on a chair. elevating his bad ankle onto another chair. The nurse, Bethany, bustled about , wrapping an ice pack in a towel, before gently placing it on Louis' ankle, wincing at his shout of pain. 'What do I do about my exam? I've got an exam in twenty minutes!'

'I'll go tell them. Do you want me to stay with-'

'No, you sit your exam.' Louis said, firmly. 'Just get one of the exam moderators over here.' he instructed, breathing heavily through his nose at the pain in his ankle.

'Okay, I'll see you after the exam, yeah? If you need to go for an X-ray, I'll take you afterwards.' Harry said, before pressing a light kiss to Louis lips, before he headed from the room to find an exam moderator...

* * *

After the exam was over and done with, Harry exited the exam hall, chatting with Niall and Liam. So wrapped up in the conversation, he almost walked past Lottie and Louis.

'Hey!' Niall cheered, as he spotted Louis. 'You skiver! What are you going to do about your exam?'

'I took it, you moron!' Louis hissed, as he tried to balance without using his sister as support too much. 'I had to take it in the nurse's office. The poor bugger had to take all the posters off the wall and cover the book shelves with some old thick blankets. I'm surprised they let me do it there, if I'm honest...'

'Why were you in the nurses office?' Liam asked, before seeing the answer. 'Oh... That looks badly sprained...'

Louis smiled tightly, before turning to his boyfriend. 'Is that offer still available? Of going to the hospital? Think I need an X-ray, just to be on the safe side...'

'Yeah, course it is...' Throwing his bag over his shoulder, Harry grabbed Louis' arm and put it round his shoulder. 'Lottie, you coming with?' At Lottie's nod, Harry instructed her to grab Louis' other arm, before turning to Niall and Liam. 'We'll see you later, okay?'

'Yeah, feel better soon, Louis...' Niall said, waving them off, before he turned to Liam. 'Xbox?'

'Xbox...'

* * *

'This is getting fucking ridiculous! How long does it take for someone to get an X-ray? We've been here three sodding hours!'

Both Louis and Harry looked surprised at Lottie's outburst, even the girl herself did. 'Alright, Lots! Calm down!' Louis laughed, before reaching into his pocket, fishing out a ten pound note. 'Go to the canteen and get us all sweets and a drink.' 

Lottie's face lit up. 'Thanks Lou!' she said, kissing his cheek.

'Welcome, baby girl.'

'Don't call me that!' Lottie voice floated back towards him as she left the cubicle.

'Why do you call her 'baby girl?' She hates it.' Harry said, before he climbed onto the bed with Louis and wrapped his arms round his shoulders.

'When she was a little girl, after Mark had walked out, she used to just cry and cry and not stop. Nothing would shut her up, and I wasn't exactly the best twin in the world because I thought she was been annoying.'

'Nothing changed there, then.' Harry interrupted, before Louis carried on.

'Anyway, one night, she wound me up so much, that I got into her bed and just hugged her and told her that everything was going to be okay. Turns out she just needed some brotherly comfort.'

Harry chuckled and grazed his lips against his boyfriends temple. 'Such a good brother.' he whispered, before placing kisses down Louis' cheek. 'How's the ankle?'

'It's alright now I'm not moving it.' Louis pouted. 'I really hope it's just a bloody sprain.'

Harry shushed him, before tipping Louis' head back and kissing him gently on the lips. Louis sighed happily into the kiss, wrapping an arm round Harry's neck and keeping him there.

'Mr Tomlinson... Oh... Sorry.' A young nurse backed out, as he walked in on the two boys kissing.

'Sorry. It's okay. Come in,,,' Louis called, a light blush to his cheeks.

The young nurse, James, re-entered the cubicle. 'Sorry about that. Erm... I'm James. I'm just going to see how your ankle is and then we're going to take you for an X-ray.'

'Okay...' Louis said, watching James closely as he neared his swollen ankle. Hissing as James prodded at it, it took Louis every ounce of strength to not pull away from James' grasp. 'Well... please, tell me it's just a sprain...' Louis said, once James had finished his inspection.

'Well, it's either a sprain or a pulled muscle. We'll know more when we've done the X-ray.' James said, before he left the cubicle to get Louis a wheelchair. 'Here we go.' he said, parking the wheelchair at the edge of Louis' bed.

Harry climbed from the bed and helped Louis into the chair, before following James down to the X-ray room whilst pushing Louis in the chair. After helping Louis onto the bed, Harry followed James behind the screen, watching as the X-ray machine did its job.

'There we go. All done.' James said, allowing Harry out from behind the screen with him.

'Well? Is it a pulled a muscle or a sprain?' Louis asked, as Harry helped him into the wheelchair again.

James chuckled. 'Just go back to your cubicle and I'll take a look and confirm with my colleague. Then I'll come and tell you.'

'And how long will that be?' Harry asked, rubbing Louis' shoulder gently.

'Within the hour.' James promised, before he excused himself and watched as Harry and Louis headed back to the cubicle... 

* * *

'Only Louis would end up in hospital two days after coming back from holiday.' Meghan said, as she reclined on Perrie's bed with a box of takeaway pizza.

Perrie giggled from where she was sat behind Meghan, french plaiting her hair. 'Can you imagine if he had done it on holiday? God he would've been unbearable!'

'Harry would've flown out just to look after him.' Meghan said, giggling before sighing wistfully. 'Oh, joking aside, I want a relationship like theirs.'

Perrie sighed along side her. 'I know... I thought I had that once. With my ex.'

'Oh yeah.' Meghan took a bite of her pizza, before continuing. 'Whatever happened to him?'

'He left. Moved with his family to Bradford, I think.' Perrie smiled. 'God, I'll never forget the day Louis and him had that massive fight in the canteen.'

Meghan grumbled. 'Yeah, not so good when you nearly get caught up in it. I swear, I thought I was going to get hit when they started getting closer to the table.'

'You're not the only one. That kick in the balls though from Louis... I swear, the whole of the canteen must've gasped and clutched their privates.'

Meghan laughed out loud, covering her mouth with her hand, as she swallowed the last of her pizza. 'I can't believe they suspended him for a week though and not Zayn.'

'That was so unfair. I swear, Harry was going to kill Zayn when he found out that Louis got into trouble and not him.'

Meghan hummed in agreement before she finished off her pizza slice. 'There we go! All done!' Perrie exclaimed, excitedly, a few minutes later.

Accepting the star shaped mirror from Perrie, Meghan squealed as she saw the finished result. 'I love it!' she exclaimed, checking it out some more, before she set the mirror down and grabbed her phone, opening up to the camera and turning it to selfie mode before snapping a photo of the two for them, pouting for the camera. Uploading it to Instagram, she tagged Perrie in the picture before setting her phone down next to her.

'What do you want to do now?' Perrie asked, as she liked and commented on Meghan's picture, on her phone.

'Alcohol and Netflix?' Meghan suggested, smiling cheekily as she pulled a bottle of wine from her overnight bag...

* * *

 

'Can you stay with me tonight?' Louis asked, as Harry pulled up at the house and turned into the Tomlinson driveway and shut off the engine to the car.

Harry smiled. 'Of course I will. Was going to ask you anyway, if I could stay...'

Opening the driver door and climbing out, Harry gently knocked on the back window, as he shut the drivers door, waking Lottie up from her sleep. Rushing round to the passenger side, he helped Louis out for the car, before locking it up. 'Anyone want a cup of tea?' Lottie asked, as she entered the house.

'Yes, please.'

'Can you bring them up to my room?' Louis asked, before shrieking in shock as Harry lifted him into his arms. 'Warning!' he shouted, as Harry climbed the stairs to Louis' room. Upon entering the room, Harry gently placed the ten month older boy onto his bed. 'Thanks Haz.' he said, gratefully, watching as Harry grabbed an extra pillow and tucked it gently under Louis' sprained ankle, before climbing carefully over him and pulling his boyfriend in a for cuddle.

'There we go...' Harry said, hugging his boy tighter. 'Some ice and a cup of tea, and you'll be miles better tomorrow.'

Louis smiled, before he looked up at Harry. 'Thank-you. For today.' he said, before pulling his boyfriend in for kiss, partly to show his appreciation and just because he could.

'Urgh. You disgust me sometimes. All lovey dovey.' Lottie said, as she entered the room, a few minutes later, three cups of tea clutched in her hands.

Parting their lips, Louis turned to his twin. 'I'll remember that when you get a boyfriend...' Louis warned lightly, accepting the tea from his sister and handing Harry's his own mug.

'Very funny.' Lottie deadpanned, before she blew a kiss and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

'I can't wait till she gets a boyfriend, to see you squirm.' Harry commented, taking a sip of his tea.

Louis raised an eyebrow. 'See me squirm? I'll be glad the day she gets a boyfriend!' Silence hit the room before Louis broke it. 'She'll be at least twenty one before she can date but still...'

Harry set both cups of teas down on the bedside table and gently straddled his boyfriend waist, smiling. 'My protective one...' he murmured, before kissing Louis gently, but firmly.

'Always...'

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

* * *

 

The clock was ticking away, the seconds ticking by and Meghan was eyeing the clock with rapid attention. Two minutes and she'd never have to see the inside of her high school ever again. She snuck a quick glance back at Louis, who was sitting a few rows behind.

He caught her eye and smiled. The second the exam moderator called time, they would be out of school for good and rushing home to get ready for their holiday. His foot tapped quickly against the leg of his table, eager to get out of his seat and leave.

Meghan stretched as she kept her eyes glued to the clock, chanting down the last ten seconds in her head, before the exam was officially ended by the moderator speaking about how 'time was up' and 'if they could please stay in their seats while they collect the papers'. Once her paper had been swept from her desk, Meghan jumped up and rushed for the front desk, where the plastic bags that held their keys and mobiles were.

Swiping hers and Louis', she headed into the hallways, digging her phone out and switching it back on, allowing the vibrations to come flooding through in the form of text messages from the gang and her parents.

'Give me my phone...' Louis said, holding out his hand. Meghan handed him the plastic sandwich bag, watching him switch on his phone. 'Right. Are you coming to Harry's house tonight, so Anne can drop us at the airport? or are you going with Pez and Jade?' he asked, as they headed to the exit of the school for the very last time.

'Erm... I don't know yet. Can I let you know?' Meghan asked, scrolling through her messages from her parents.

'Yeah. Just give me a text. We're setting off for the airport at seven, so let me know before then.'

'Will do.' Meghan said, before she opened up the camera and switched it to selfie mode. 'Smile. Happily!' Meghan snapped a photo of them both, happy, carefree smiles on their faces. Checking the photo back, she looked at Louis. 'God, just because we're having a having a heat-wave, doesn't mean you have to unbutton your shirt fully.'

'Yes, it does. Do you know how boiling I was in that bloody hall?' Louis exclaimed, as they exited the school grounds and headed in the direction of Louis' house.

Giggling, Meghan posted the selfie on her Instagram, before tucking her phone back in her pocket and hooking her arm through Louis'. 'I want a drink. I'm sure Mum's got some Gin-'

Louis' phone blasted to life, interrupting her speech. 'Hey baby. What's up?' Louis asked, as he answered the call. He looked confused for a few seconds, before he looked down at Meghan. 'Yeah, she's with me. Okay. See you in a few minutes. Love you too.' Hanging up, Louis frowned. 'You're coming to my house. Apparently, your parents want a word with you... What have you done?' he asked, as they began walking again.

'Nothing, I don't think. I swear, if this is my little brother setting me up for something, I'll kill him.'

Louis chuckled and a light conversation passed between as they headed to Louis' house. Entering the house, Louis was stopped by Lottie, who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. 'Go and get changed. Both of you.' she instructed, folding her arms and standing her ground.

Louis looked at his sisters attire, of a royal blue maxi skirt and a crop top. 'Why?'

'Just do it.' she told him, before turning to Meghan. 'You can borrow something of mine... If you want.'

'Or you can turn one of my t-shirts into a dress?' Louis suggested, as they headed up the stairs to his bedroom...

 

* * *

 

After touching up her makeup and adding a bit of eye-shadow to her eyes to make them pop, Meghan stepped out of the bathroom, finding the two Tomlinson siblings squabbling.

'Just let me down the bloody stairs!'

Lottie caught sight of Meghan. 'Oh my god. That outfit is so cute! Can I borrow it?'

Meghan smiled. 'Sure.' she said, before she edged to the steps. 'Are we allowed to go downstairs now?' she asked, eager to get out in the sunshine.

'Yeah, now you are. Mum said you had to come down together.' Lottie said, leading them down the stairs and through the kitchen.

'What the hell do you me-' Louis cut himself off, as they stepped outside and into the middle of a BBQ, complete with alcohol. 'What's all this?' he asked, stepping over to his Mum and hugging her.

'A party to celebrate the end of your exams... We all thought it was such a nice day and you guys are going to France tonight, so we thought we might as well have a little party and celebrate.' Johannah said, kissing her sons cheek, before hugging Meghan.

'Thanks Mum.' Louis said, smiling widely, before turning to his friends, who were hanging over near the drinks table.

'Here he is!' Niall cheered, a bottle of Corona clutched in his hand. 'Happy the exams are finished?'

Louis rolled his eyes at his best friend. 'Of course I am, Nialler! Especially, on a day like this!'. Arms suddenly wrapped round him, presenting him with ice cold Kopparberg. Louis smiled widely. 'There you are...' he said, turning round to greet his boyfriend. 'Wondering where you were.'

Harry smiled and gently kissed him. 'Congrats on the end of exams. I can't wait to spend a week away with you.'

Liam and Niall cleared their throats, pointedly.

'And with our friends...' Harry quickly amended, before hugging Louis tightly. 'But, mainly you.' he whispered for Louis' ears only.

Louis giggled and pulled away, kissing Harry gently, before accepting the drink and taking a sip, groaning in pleasure as the ice cold liquid trickled down his throat. Breaking away from Harry's sudden tight grasp with a cheeky look on his face, Louis heading towards the BBQ what Robin was manning.

'Hey up, Louis. You alright, son?' Robin greeted, warmly, while flipping over the chicken pieces.

'Aye. Now, the exams are done, I am. Honestly, two weeks of them is enough to fry my brain.'

Robin chuckled. 'Well, at least you don't have worry them anymore. Just sit back and relax and enjoy the Summer.'

Louis smiled. 'Aye captain!' he saluted, before taking another sip of his drink. 'Anything I can do to help?'

Robin shook his head. 'Nope. You go and enjoy yourself with your friends...'

Louis surrendered and headed over to Anne, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek, before hugging Karen and Maura. 'Alright, ladies? Glad to be getting rid of us for a week?' he asked, cheekily, before his phone started pinging with notifications.

Straightening up, he tugged his phone from his pocket and notifications from Meghan and Harry. Clicking on Harry's notifications first, he saw a black and white effect on a photo of him and Robin from a few minutes ago standing at the BBQ.

_Manning the BBQ..._

Smiling, Louis liked and commented on the picture with a love heart, before scrolling to see Harry's other photo of Louis kissing his Mum's cheek.

_My two favourite people..._

Liking and commenting on the picture, Louis turned round and smiled widely at Harry, before remembering Perrie's notification. Scrolling to Perrie's page, he saw a wider angle of himself kissing Anne's cheek, with his mother looking on with a large smile on her face.

_Kisses for the mother in law..._

Louis' head shot in Perrie's direction, seeing her already looking at him with a cheeky smile on her face. Rolling his eyes fondly, he liked and tagged his mum and Anne in the comments, before he wondered over to the girls.

'Having fun taking pictures of me?' Louis asked Perrie.

Perrie smiled innocently, taking a sip of her wine. 'It was a cute moment.' She admitted, before swinging up her phone. 'Smile...' she said, to Jade and Meghan. Louis moved out of the way, before Meghan pulled him in. Smiling, Perrie snapped the smiley photo, pleased with the end results.

'Where's Alex?' Louis asked, suddenly realising that he was missing.

Perrie pouted. 'He has to work, but he'll meet us at the airport.' 

Louis nodded, before Meghan kissed his cheek and snapped a photo of them both, Louis just managing to smile in time before she snapped the photo.

'Right, anyone else want a photo?' Louis said, almost dropping his drink when Lottie launched herself at his back and latched on, piggyback style. 

'I do...' she sing-songed, before thrusting the camera in his face. 'Now, pout...'

'I'm not pouting.'

'Do it, or I'll tell Harry about the-'

'Okay!' Louis said, cutting her off with a dark glare through the photo lens. Identical pouts showing, Lottie snapped the photo before jumping off Louis' back and bounding over to their mother.

'What was that? What was she going to tell Harry?' Meghan asked, sipping her G and T.

'Nothing.' Louis said, quickly, before quickly heading off to Niall and Liam to avoid anymore questions...

* * *

 

Slipping quietly from the party, Louis headed up the stairs of his house and into his bedroom. Dragging his overnight bag from under his bed, Louis wrenched open his drawers and grabbed most of his boxer shorts and chucked them into the bag, along with his t-shirts and shorts. He opened up his jumper draw and dug around to the back, closing his fingers round the box.

Sighing, he pulled it out and quickly threw it to the bottom of his bag, out of sight. Closing up his drawers, he spun round and almost screamed at the sudden sight of Harry standing in his doorway. 'Babe, are you trying to give me a heart attack?' he questioned, as he zipped up his bag.

Harry frowned. 'Is that all you're taking?'

'My suitcase is over there. I only brought an overnight bag back with me. Everything else is my bedroom at the house over there.' Louis explained. 'I was only coming home for two weeks, no point in me dragging it all back and forth with me...'

Harry hummed before stepping into the room and shutting the door, flicking the lock. Advancing on Louis, Harry pulled his boyfriend towards him and allowed their lips to crash together in a passionate kiss. With all the exams happening on different days and work and using their days off to revise, they had barely seen each other.

Walking backwards, Louis felt his knees hit the back of the bed before they tumbled down onto it in a tangle of limbs. 'Mm...' Harry pouted as Louis pulled away. 'Do we have time? We're supposed to be heading for the airport in a few minutes.'

'We'll manage. I haven't felt you for a week... And that's a week too long!' Harry told him, before connecting their again, his hands drifting for the button on Louis' jeans...

* * *

 

'Rock, paper, scissors?'

'No. Don't be a wuss! Just go up there!'

'Lots, you go. He's your twin.'

'No! No sister should be scarred for life!'

'Oh, don't be such a drama queen!'

'She's Louis' sister. What do you expect?' Liam told Niall, his tone telling him that he should've known that from the years of friendship with the Tomlinson siblings.

Meghan frowned as she saw Lottie, Niall and Liam squabbling, at the bottom of the stairs. 'What's wrong?' she asked, heading towards them.

Lottie pointed to the stairs. 'Harry and Louis are upstairs. They've been up there twenty minutes.'

Meghan rolled her eyes and headed up the stairs. Grimacing as she neared the top of the stairs, she headed towards Louis' room, cringing as the moans and groans got louder, before she heard Harry gasp. Meghan grimaced before she counted down from sixty in her head before knocking on the door. 'Get out here! Airport time!' She banged on the door again. 'Or we'll leave you here!' she threatened, before she headed back downstairs.

'You heard them didn't you?' Lottie asked, already knowing the answer from the look on Meghan's face.

'I'm not rooming next to them, sorry, but no one should have to know how H-'

Lottie muffled the rest of that sentence with her hand. 'Complete that sentence and I'll put itching powder in your underwear.'

Meghan raised an eyebrow at Lottie's threat and moved her hand away from her mouth. 'Where the hell would you even get itching powder?'

'Louis's my brother. He'll find it from somewhere...'

'Point taken.'

'Who'll find what where?' Louis asked, as he and Harry descended the stairs, trying and failing miserably to hide the fact that they had just had quickie sex.

'Nothing.' Meghan and Lottie answered at the same time, causing Louis to frown at his two favourite girls.

'Right, shall we get... Going?' Anne asked, her voice trailing off as she caught sight of Louis and Harry. 'Christ, at least try and make an effort to fix yourselves up.' she commented, causing Harry to blush.

'Mum...' he whined, tucking his face into Louis' neck in embarrassment.

'C'mon. We've got a few stops to make, some suitcases to pick up. And then it's airport time.' she said, before kissing Johannah on the cheek and heading out to her car, Meghan, Niall, Robin and Liam following her. 

'Oh, come here...' Johannah opened her arms and pulled Harry, Louis and Lottie in for a hug, before kissing them all on the cheek and wishing them a good holiday.

'At least, try and sound upset that we're going on holiday without you.' Louis said, as Johannah practically pushed them out of the house.

'I am...' she lied, with a warm smile on her face. 'Message me when you get there, I love you.' she sing-songed before shutting the door behind her.

'Charming.' Louis stated, heading for Harry's car and climbing into the passenger seat and slamming the door shut. Robin, Lottie and Harry followed, Harry climbing into the drivers seat while the other two climbed into the back.

'Holiday time!' Lottie and Harry cheered, before Harry started up the car and followed his Mum out onto the main road. Parting ways at the intersection, Harry turned right and headed for the airport, while Anne turned left, making a detour to Meghan's house, for the girl to grab her suitcase.

* * *

 

'Why can't we be eighteen already?' Niall whined as they all rounded the corner to the Duty Free part of Manchester Airport.

'Victoria Secret!' Perrie and Jade squealed, rushing off, a reluctant Alex following them both. Lottie ran off to the makeup stores and Meghan ran off to the Gucci and Prada sections of the airport.

'Oh! Charming!' Louis said, watching as their group scattered up and vanished. Sighing he turned to Niall, Liam and Harry. 'So, where we going?'

'Browse the alcohol.' Liam suggested, while Niall nodded in agreement.

Harry fiddled his thumbs. 'I'm just going to see what Meghan's up to.' He said, rushing off before Louis could stop him. Louis' mouth dropped open, before he scowled and pouted.

'Oh Christ! He's gone to see our friend, not Los Angeles!' Liam said, catching sight of Louis' face.

Louis schooled his facial expression into annoyance. 'Shut up, Payno!'

'I'm just saying!'

'Has Harry said yes, yet?' Niall suddenly said, throwing Louis and Liam into silence.

'Yes to what?' Liam asked, confused, looking between Louis and Niall for answers.

Louis glared darkly at Niall. 'You fucking idiot, Niall!' he hissed, before turning to Liam. 'Nothing Liam...'

Niall sighed. 'Lottie said, Louis got Harry a certain ring...'

'She said what?!'

'Excuse me?!' Louis and Liam's replies collided as they turned to Niall. 'A ring?' Liam continued, before turning wide eyed to Louis. 'You're proposing?!' he hissed loudly.

'Liam, will you shut up?!' Louis exclaimed, before rounding on Niall. 'I swear to god, you breathe a word of this to Harry and you'll wish you'd never been born!' he threatened, in annoyance, before storming off towards his sister.

Liam and Niall watched him go. 'He's not going to propose, is he? They're seventeen...'

Niall shook his head. 'Lottie told me earlier that he changed his mind. He's going to get him a promise ring and leave the engagement one for a few years.'

Liam's posture relaxed as Niall spoke. 'Good.' He looked towards the bars. 'Reckon we could get served?' Liam asked, raising an eyebrow and pursing his lips at Niall, as he pondered his own question...

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

* * *

  

Lottie stepped out into the early morning sunshine, tipping her back and humming in pleasure. Heading down the patio steps, she clutched two iced coffee's in her hands, handing one to Louis as she sat down next to him.

'Oh. Thanks Lots...' he smiled and took a sip, resting his back against the sun-lounger. 'You okay?' he asked, looking at her from behind his sunglasses.

Lottie nodded. 'Yeah. You know how jetlag makes me. Regardless of the flight duration.' she said, taking a sip of her own iced coffee.

Louis arched an eyebrow in disbelief. 'It was a two and hour flight. You never get jetlag, unless it's a long haul flight.' He watched Lottie closely. 'What's really going on? Is it your exam results?'

Lottie shook her head and bit her lip. 'Not that.' she whispered, looking out to the pool.

Louis frowned and set his drink down, shifting closer to her. 'Then what? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?'

Lottie nodded and stayed silent for a few more minutes. 'I'm scared.' she finally admitted, looking over at Louis. 'We're going to University next year. We've got six months of sixth form left.. It's scary...'

Louis blinked in surprise. 'Yeah, we are and you're right, it is scary...' he said, before reaching for his drink and taking a sip, staring at his twin. 'What's brought this on?'

'I was sat in my exam and it hit me that this time next year, we'll be getting ready for Uni... And I don't know, it's hard to imagine myself away from home, away from you, however annoying I find you.'

'What do you me- Oi! I'm not annoying!' Louis protested, drawing a small smile from his sister. 'What do you mean when you're away from me?' he asked, his brow furrowing. 'I thought you were planning on going to Manchester with me and H?'

Lottie glanced away form her brother and mumbled something, that he only just heard. 'I've been looking at London...'

Louis straightened up and school his features into something calm. 'And that's okay.' he said, though inside he was terrified at his sister been separated from him. 'It's okay. You have to do what's right for you and what University suits your courses best...' He swallowed some more of his drink before continuing. 'And London's not that far away from Manchester... I can always come down for visits and vice versa.'

Lottie nodded. 'I know... It's just...' she glanced at Louis. 'We've never been away from each other, other than the odd night at Dad's when you wouldn't go.'

Louis nodded. 'Listen, no matter where we end up, I'll always be there for you, you know that.' Louis smiled reluctantly. 'We're growing up, Lots. Can you believe it?'

Lottie giggled. 'I know... It's scary.' she admitted, before taking a sip of her drink and smacking her lips lightly. 'Can you do me a favour and not mention London to Mum yet? I want to make sure it's definitely the place for me...'

Louis nodded. 'You know you've got about six months before the applications need to be done, right?'

Lottie nodded. 'Yeah, I know. But... I think I'm definitely set on London...'

Louis nodded tightly. 'Then I'll help you any way I can.'

Lottie smiled brightly in the early morning sun. 'Thanks Louis.' she said, softly, before pulling him in for a hug.

Louis smiled and wrapped his arms tightly round her, relishing the moment, before the back door opened and Harry poked his head out. 'Morning. There's toast if you want some...' he said, gently, before heading back inside.

Hugging his sister closely for a few more seconds, Louis gently broke the hug before getting to his feet. 'Coming inside?' he asked, waiting for his sister to nod before they headed inside for their breakfast...

 

* * *

  

'So, what are we doing today?' Alex asked, as they lounged by the pool in back yard.

'Don't know. But I'm chilling here for a few days, you guys can do whatever.' Louis replied, from his lounger, before getting up and cannonballing into the pool, splashing Lottie and Meghan as he did so.

Harry giggled at the shrieks and squeals from the girls, before answering Alex's question. 'Don't think them three are leaving the pool, I could show you around, if you want? Whenever I've come here with the Tomlinson's, I always have to go to this bakery called Le Grenier à Pain. They make the best cakes in town!'

Perrie nodded. 'I'm down for that! Are there any shopping malls around here?'

Harry smirked. 'I knew you were going to ask that.' he chuckled. 'Yeah. We'll have to take a Metro there though...'

Perrie pouted. 'Well... How about you show us this bakery and then we'll go to the shopping mall another day?' 

'We could do the shopping mall on out last day, before we go home?' Jade suggested as she took a sip of her lemon water.

Perrie hummed and nodded. 'Yeah, that sounds fun.' She turned to Harry. 'Can we still go to the bakery?'

Harry nodded. 'Sure. Do you want to go now?'

'Sure... Let me get dressed though, first.' she said, before climbing to her feet and rushing to her room.

'You guys coming?' Harry asked, Alex, Niall and Liam.

'I'll come. I've never been France before, You can be our tour-guide.' Alex said, standing up and stretching his muscles.

Harry smiled and climbed to his feet. 'Liam, Niall? You coming with us?'

Niall shrugged his shoulders. 'Sure.' He kicked Liam awake. 'You staying here with Lou and the girls or coming with us?'

Liam sat up, propping his sunglasses on his head. 'Where we going?'

'Harry taking Perrie to the bakery he loves. We're all going, well, besides them in the pool.' Niall glanced at Louis, Lottie and Meghan playing piggy in the middle with an inflatable ball.

'Yeah, I'll come.' Liam, climbing to his feet. 'You can tell me why you love it so much.'

Harry smiled brightly, as Niall and Liam gathered their stuff up and carried it inside, with Alex and Jade following them. Standing closer to the water, Harry watched the three in the pool with a smile. 'We're heading out to the bakery. I'll bring some pasties and stuff back, if you want.'

'Sure. Sounds good, baby.' Louis called back, his focus on catching the ball form Lottie.

'Okay. We're going to get off. I'll text you when we're coming back.'

'Okay. Be careful, baby.' Louis said, as he caught the ball, before glancing at Harry and blowing him a kiss. Harry happily sighed and blew one back, ignoring Lottie's gagging sounds. 'Quiet, you!' Louis exclaimed, throwing the ball at her with more force than he intended.

Harry left them squabbling in the pool, the shrieks and squeals making him laugh...

 

* * *

  

'Oh my god.' Perrie moaned, in pleasure, and licked the crumbs from her chocolate croissant from her lips. 'This is the best thing...' she tore off another piece and popped it in her mouth. 'I've ever tasted in my life...'

Harry smirked. 'Told it was my favourite for a reason.' he said, popping a chocolate macaroon in his mouth and allowing the chocolaty gooiness to erupt in his mouth.

'How have you never brought any of these back with you?' Niall asked, as he chomped down on a madeleine.

Harry chuckled. 'Me and Louis would buy them and store them away in our suitcases, but then we'd get hungry during the night or whenever we felt like snacking on something and we'd end up eating them.'

'I don't blame you.' Jade exclaimed through a mouthful of brownie. 'Why don't we have one of these bakeries at home?' Jade stopped chewing and looked at Harry. 'Actually...' she swallowed her bite of brownie. 'Why don't you find a recipe and make these? Sell them at your work?'

Harry looked thoughtful for a few minutes. 'Because I want my own creations there, not someone else's...' he caught the look on Jade's face and smiled widely. 'Don't mean I can't take inspiration from them, though.'

Jade giggled and tuned into Perrie's conversation with Alex. Harry gazed out at the scenery in-front of them, a feeling of peace washing over him. He always loved coming here. He remembered the first time Louis and Lottie brought him to this square. He had been in awe at being in a different city, with his favourite boy and one of his best friends. Walks in the sunset here were his favourite pass-times with Louis, other than the obvious. A smile worked his way onto his face, as he remembered their first kiss.

 _Harry_ _knew something was off. His best friend would barely look at him, let alone talk to him. He had been fine during the day, laughing and joking with him and Lottie. It was only when Louis asked Harry to take a walk with him, that he changed. He seemed nervous and that was not like Louis at all._

_They were walking along the canal in silence, which was unusual for them, but it allowed Harry to take in the scenery around him. He could see the Eiffel Tower in the distance and he made a mental note to see if Louis would like to go and visit it, maybe on their last day. That would be a nice end to his first trip to Paris._

_'H... Harry?' Louis' voice came out nervously, which spiked Harry's attention._

_'Yeah?'_

_Louis stayed silent for a few seconds before he spoke. 'How would... If you...' he stumbled over his words as the fiddling of his thumbs got worse._

_Harry frowned. 'Lou?' he stopped in his tracks and stood in-front of him. 'What's wrong?'_

_Louis fish-mouthed for a few seconds. 'I like someone. And I'm scared to tell him...'_

_Harry felt his blood pressure raise. This was it. The day when Louis broke his heart by admitting that he loved someone else. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Harry plastered on a fake smile. 'Okay... Well, how are thinking of telling of him?'_

_'How would you do it?'_

_'No, no...' Harry shook his head, before an idea popped into his head. Sighing, he closed his eyes before he opened them and stared at Louis. 'Practice on me. What you were going to say.' he clarified, bracing himself for the heartbreak._

_Louis' eyes widened before he composed himself. 'Okay...' he cleared his throat. 'Erm... I'd say... That he had a really weird sense of humor. Like he'll find a pun for everything and say it like talking he was talking about the weather. He's got a great little body...' Louis smiled, avoiding Harry's gaze. 'He's sweet and thoughtful and... I couldn't imagine my life without him.'_

_Harry swallowed and blinked his tears away. 'Well, he sounds like he's going to get a great boyfriend.' he complimented, with a fake smile._

_Louis met Harry's eyes, his voice shaking as he continued. 'He also has great curly hair, so fluffy and bouncy...' Louis giggled, softly. 'And his eyes. His eyes are my favourite part of him. I remember the first time I met him...'_

_Harry wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He may only be thirteen, but he knew what love was. 'Louis...' he choked out, his brain to mouth filter gone. 'Please stop...'_

_Louis frowned. 'Why?'_

_Harry bit his lip and looked away from Louis, shaking his head. 'Just don't...'_

_Louis stepped closer to his best friend. 'Harry? What's wrong?'_

_Harry sniffled. 'I don't want to loose you, but you're admitting to liking someone and you're breaking my heart...'_

_'Break... What?'_

_'I know we're only thirteen, but Louis, I love you!'_

_Louis stood stock still before he blinked. 'Harry, have you not listened to a word I've said?'_

_Harry blinked. 'What?' he sniffled, wiping his damp eyes with his sweat sleeve._

_'Curly hair, great body, weird sense of humour...' Louis listened. 'Stunning green eyes...'_

_Harry blinked repeatedly for a few seconds, before Louis' words registered in his brain. Straightening up, he slowly dragged his gaze to Louis. It took a few seconds for Harry to speak. 'M... Me?'_

_Louis sniffled and nodded. 'You. Always you.'_

His phone vibrating with multiple notifications brought Harry out of his memories. Fishing his phone from his pocket, he saw Meghan had posted a series of photos. Opening up her page, he smiled widely at the black and white close ups of Louis and Lottie playing around in hot sun.

He smiled at the middle one where Louis had picked off the ground, his arms round her waist, as she giggled, her back to his chest as he swung her round.

'They make me sick sometimes. How can they have a good relationship with each other, while my brother is a dick?' Niall complained, as he looked at the photo of the twins in the pool, Louis' arm resting on the edge of the pool, while Lottie had her head on his shoulder.

Harry chuckled, as Liam looked over his shoulder. 'What are you complaining about? They're normally at each other's throats.' he said, smiling. 'It's nice to see them like that.' He said, pointing the one where Louis had Lottie on his back, both of them smiling and laughing.

'They're not always at each others throats.' Harry said, liking all the pics before opening the camera up and snapping a picture of the distance when the Eiffel Tower was.

Posting it to Instagram, he captioned it ' _Where Eiffel in love...'._ Giggling at his own caption, he posted it Instagram before clicking out of the app. Getting to his feet, he stretched. 'What do you guys want to do now?'

Perrie looked up and glanced around. 'Where can we get ice cream round here?'

 

* * *

 

'Okay, can we stop with the spontaneous photo-shoots?' Louis asked, as Lottie lowered the camera phone.

His twin pouted. 'Why?' she dragged out the word, causing Meghan to giggle.

'Maybe we should. I've got photos of all three of us with each other.' she winced. 'Think I've got a bit of sunburn too...'

Lottie winced and tucked her phone back into her pocket. 'I've got after-sun in my bag. Want me to grab it?' Louis said, kissing her head lightly, before grabbing his drink and taking a sip.

'Nah, I'll get it... Is it in your bag?' At Louis' nod, Meghan rushed inside the house and up towards Louis' room.

'Want do you want to do for tea? Think I saw some chicken? I could lemon chicken and a huge salad...' Lottie suggested.

Louis nodded. 'Sounds good. You do the chicken and I'll do the salad? he asked, as they headed into the house.

Grabbing all the salad stuff from the fridge and the carton of eggs, Louis got to work boiling eggs and chopping up the lettuce. 'Lots... Is there a reason why you've decided on London?'

Lottie looked back at Louis, before turning her attention to making the marinate for the chicken. 'I just... Want to spread my wings. See the world a little bit.' She grabbed the olive oil and poured it into the large dish, full of salt, pepper and garlic salt. 'I want to see what's it's like to live alone. I've been living with you and Mum and Dad since I was born... And since Dad left...' Lottie shrugged her shoulders, as she squeezed the juice of six lemons into the large bowl.

'Dad left because of problems at home.'

'And I've never found out what they were... But all his photos on Facebook, all the travel stuff... it's inspired me.'

Louis gritted his teeth, almost slicing the top of his finger off as he sliced peppers. 'So, because of the photos on Mark's Facebook, you're going to London?'

'Yes!' Lottie sighed. 'Louis, I want this. I want to experience making new friends, living alone, being in a different city away from the people I love... The chance to study somewhere completely different.'

Louis closed his eyes and sighed. 'Okay.' he sniffled. 'Okay, I get it.' he sighed, before glancing at his sister's form. 'I guess, we've been in each other pockets since the day we were born. Same school, same house... It's just going to be hard being away from twin. Not seeing you everyday.'

Lottie turned around, a heartfelt look on her face. 'Oh, Lou...' she rushed towards him, but he gently pushed her away.

'You're not touching me with raw chicken hands!' he exclaimed. 'Go and wash them.' he told her, pointing the knife at the sink.

Lottie rolled her eyes and did as he told her before rushing back to him and hugging him tightly. 'We'll never be apart. And it'll be weird not seeing you everyday, but it'll only make me look forward to seeing you...'

Louis smiled into her hair and felt himself relax a little, before the front door opened and the rest of their gang entered the house. Breaking the hug, Louis went back to preparing the salad, before Niall, Liam and Alex rushed through the kitchen and cannonballed into the pool, Perrie and Jade giggling as they entered the kitchen with Harry trailing behind them.

'Hey, Tommo twins.' Perrie greeted, stealing a slice of red pepper and popping it into her mouth.

'Hey, have a good time?' Lottie asked, as placed the slices of raw chicken into her marinade.

'It was so awesome...' As Perrie and Jade entered a conversation about the sights, Harry smiled as he greeted Louis with a kiss.

'Hey baby. Have fun without me?' Louis asked, as he turned back to the salad.

'Yeah, wasn't as fun without you, though.' Harry said, kissing his cheek and watching as Louis concentrated on chopping the salad up.

'Aww babes. We'll go there tomorrow, maybe a sunset date?' Louis asked, smiling at his boyfriend, before leaning in to kiss him.

Harry smiled and pressed another kiss to Louis' lips before he took a step back. 'I'm going to go for a shower.' he said, before he headed for the stairs and up to his and Louis' room, to head to the en-suite. Throwing the door open, he froze when he saw Meghan on her knees with a box in her hand. 'Meg?'

Meghan's head whipped up. 'Oh my god!' she gasped, dropping the box on the floor as she scrambled to her knees.

Harry's eyes widened. 'What the hell is that?' he asked, sounded terrified, as he stared at the emerald ring embedded in the ring box at his feet...

 


End file.
